3 The Age of Iron
by Juzzer H
Summary: Continuing on from The Return of the Daleks, The Doctor returns the Daleks to the void as the Sontarans land and declare war on the Daleks. Does the Doctor have to commit genocide to stop them?


The Reality of the Daleks

By Justin Horsey

(Replay of the important events in the previous episode.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Dalek 2: It is our greatest enemy the Doctor!

Dalek 3: Prepare to be exterminated.

Doctor: Ok. So you're the same as before.

Dalek 1: Correct.

Doctor: Haven't gone insane living in the void?

Dalek 1: Negative.

(In the crucible.)

Davros: Do not exterminate the Doctor. We must keep him for the Supreme Plan.

Dalek 2: The Doctor is our greatest enemy. The urge to kill him is too strong.

Davros: We will transport to Torchwood Tower. (Cult of Skaro, Supreme Dalek and Davros fly away.)

Doctor: Ah, lead Daleks! You're causing a bit of backlog there. Might want to move out of the way before the breach closes! (Pushes lever down.)

Dalek 1: Exterminate! (Shoots extermination ray at Doctor and it hits him. Jack grabs gun and destroys Dalek 1.)

Jack: Get him in the TARDIS. Let him regenerate.

Kate: But…

Jack: Just do it!

Kate: Ok!

Jack: Anybody else? No? Good! (Steps inside TARDIS.)

Doctor: I've done this a million times. It's safe enough.

Kate: Will you be the same?

Doctor: Yeah, for this kind of regeneration. It's only a quick repair. I've just got to inject the regeneration energy into something.

Jack: Put it into me Doctor.

Doctor: You'll die.

Jack: Yes I will. But I'll be back

Doctor: Of course. Are you ready for it?

Jack: Yep. (Doctor shoots regeneration energy into Jack. Jack collapses.)

Kate: What happens now?

Doctor: For this type of regeneration, I just get rid of the extermination energy from my body.

Kate: You mean there's more than one type?

Doctor: Yeah, just stand back. I'm about to start it.

Kate: So what if I don't?

Doctor: You consume Time Lord Energy.

Kate: Is that bad?

Doctor: You'd die later on, you tell me! I'm dying here, if you don't move I'll die. I can't regenerate fully anymore. (Kate steps back. Doctor regenerates.)

Kate: So what now?

Doctor: Hang on. Do I look the same as before?

Kate: Yeah. Why wouldn't you.

Jack: (Sitting up.) Wow. You know I should do that more often. Right Daleks! Easy way to get rid of them, kill Davros. But I want him alive so we need to think of something else. That's interesting.

Doctor: Oh no, Jack.

Jack: I've gotten some of you haven't I.

Doctor: I'm sorry, but you're going to die.

Jack: But I'm Captain Jack Harkness, the man who can never die.

Doctor: That's it!

Kate: What is?

Doctor: If I wipe his memory then we can get him to remember me. He'll burn up but then he'll come back.

Jack: (In unison.) If he wipes my memory then you can get me to remember you. I'll burn up but then I'll come back, back, back, shack, knack. Arhhh! (In pain.)

Doctor: I've got to do it now.

(A little while later. Jack is lying on the floor.)

Kate: What do we do now?

Doctor: We put him in a glass box.

Kate: He's flaming heavy! (Trying to pick him up.)

Doctor: Just give me a hand. They would have used this to examine things. (Getting glass box.)

Kate: Who?

Doctor: Torchwood. (Using sonic screwdriver to open glass box and to seal it up again once Jack is inside.)

Lauren: So why are we doing this?

Doctor: When he burns up, we can't let his particles escape. If they do, he can't reform. He might grow a new self though. But we don't want a new self. We want Jack.

Matt: Okay.

Doctor: Here we go, he's waking up.

Jack: Why am I in here? Who the heck are you?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor.

Jack: Doctor! (Realising.) What's happening to me? Doctor!! (Burning up.)

Doctor: I'm sorry Jack. So sorry.

Matt: Is that all that's left of Jack? (Referring to pile of skin coloured particles on bottom of the box.)

Doctor: For now. Look! They're recognising each other.

Kate: What does that mean?

Doctor: Think of it as a jigsaw puzzle, doing it self.

Kate: So each of those bits are like pieces of a puzzle, and they're recognising where they go and putting themselves there?

Doctor: Yep. Incredible, isn't it. Almost done. This bit will take a while.

Kate: The head. I see.

Doctor: It has to be precise. Or he'll end up different.

Lauren: That's incredible.

Doctor: 3,2,1. He we go.

Jack: Doctor! I'm back.

Doctor: That's good. Feeling ok? No sideaffects?

Kate: Doctor?

Doctor: Can everyone just settle down here. I can only answer so many questions

Kate: But Doctor. Where are the Daleks?

Doctor: They're right… There. (Turning around and noticing they're gone.)

Jack: So where could they have gone?

Doctor: Question is, why have they gone there? (Running over to window. Looking around. Going over to wall. Pulling out 3D glasses and sonic screwdriver. Points sonic screwdriver at wall. Everyone follows him around the room.) Gone. (Putting glasses and screwdriver away.)

Jack: We know that part. Gone where?

Doctor: I don't know just gone.

Lauren: Why don't we drop by my place and find out if anything's happened.

Doctor: Good idea! Allons-y! (Stepping back into TARDIS. Pressing buttons before falling back and grabbing onto console.) Here we are.

Lauren: (Getting keys out and opening door. Everyone goes inside.) Sorry about the mess. Here we are. (Turning TV on.)

Reporter: Breaking news just coming in from London. Not only are the Daleks back but so are the… (TV signal breaks up.)

Doctor: What? So is what? (Turns to look at Lauren. A Dalek appears on the screen.) What's wrong with it?

Lauren: Look! (Pointing at screen.)

Dalek Kaiy: The human race will surrender to the Dalek cause. We have possessed the Ostehagen key. You will obey us or your planet will be destroyed.

Doctor: But that's ridiculous! I thought I told UNIT to get rid of that.

Kate: What's that?

Doctor: The Ostehagen Key or UNIT?

Kate: The Osterhagen Key.

Doctor: Do you remember that Earthquake in 2008?

Kate: Yeah.

Doctor: And then there was Daleks everywhere.

Kate: Yeah, I remember.

Doctor: Well, one of my companions suggested using the Ostehagen Key. There's 25 strategically placed nuclear war-heads under the Earth's crust. Activate the Osterhagen Key and the Earth tears itself apart. I told UNIT to get rid of it!

Kate: Ok. But why would they build something like that?

Doctor: It was for when the Earth's suffering was so great and there was no other option. But there's always another option, is there a rewind button on this? (Pointing at TV.)

Lauren: Yeah just, touch the screen and just flick it back.

Doctor: (Touches screen and flicks it back.) Touch screen, incredible.

Reporter: Not only are the Daleks back but so are the S… (Cuts out again and switches to the Dalek.)

Doctor: S… Something. What's been here before that starts with S?

Kate: Snakes.

Doctor: What?

Kate: Just trying to help.

Doctor: That's not helping. Aliens people! Come on!

Jack: Slitheen.

Doctor: I don't think so.

Jack: Sontarans.

Doctor: (Pondering.) Molto Bene! Let's go!

Jack: Really? Was I right?

Doctor: Yep. Come on. (Running outside and into TARDIS and starts working away. Everyone follows.) Hold on! (Everyone holds onto console.) We're here. (Steps outside. Everyone follows. Two armies stand on either side of each other. One of Sontarans and one of Daleks. The Cult of Skaro leads the Daleks.)

Dalek Kaiy: You will identify!

Commander Stom: I am Commander Stom of the 23rd Sontaran Battle Fleet and I order you to identify.

Dalek Kaiy: Daleks do not take orders.

Commander Stom: Then I have a proposition. Let us join forces and together we can conquer the universe.

Dalek Kaiy: Are you suggesting an alliance?

Commander Stom: That is correct.

Dalek Kaiy: Alliance rejected. (Shoots Commander Stom but he is unaffected.)

Commander Stom: Then is this war?

Dalek Kaiy: You are correct. (Commander Stom shoots Dalek Kaiy but he is also unaffected.)

Doctor: Wait! I have an even better proposition.

Dalek Kaiy: Report.

Doctor: How about, we get along. Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but I can't stand fighting. And guess what?

Commander Stom: What?

Doctor: If you don't fight, no-one dies.

Dalek Kaiy: This proposition is unintelligent. You will be exterminated! (Dalek Kaiy shoots the Doctor.)

Doctor: You are joking. (In pain.)

Jack: (Stepping out with gun.) I'm warning you. You shoot anyone else, and Davros gets it.

Doctor: Jack leave it. Come on, help me, I'm dying.

Jack: Are you going to do this again.

Doctor: No, cut off my hand.

Kate: What?

Doctor: Just do it! If you cut off my hand then I can shoot the regeneration energy into it. And if we ever get in trouble, we can grow another Doctor. Everybody wins.

Kate: Except you'll have no hand.

Doctor: I'll grow a new one, I'm fresh from regeneration, it'll just grow back! If it could save my life, would you do it?

Kate: Yes, I would.

Doctor: Then do it!

(Outside.)

Dalek Kaiy: Forget the Doctor. Commence the war!

Commander Stom: Attack the leaders! Attack!

(Inside TARDIS.)

Doctor: (Watching hand grow.) See. No problem. All better. Back to normal I think.

Kate: I cut off your hand.

Doctor: Yes you did. But it saved my life. No harm done.

Kate: I cut off your hand.

Doctor: Look, just forget about. There's bigger problems outside. Wait.

Lauren: What's that noise?

Doctor: It's the Cloister Bell. The TARDIS is warning us of something.

Jack: What does it mean?

Doctor: It's the end of the world.

Matt: But how does it know that? It's just a machine.

Doctor: It's not just a machine. It's a time machine.

Kate: So, what are we meant to do? We can't stop what happens in the future. Can we?

Doctor: Oh, Kate McDonald just you watch me, because that is my middle name. But what we aren't going to do is actually go into the future.

Kate: Why not?

Doctor: Because the TARDIS only warns me when the problem is near. It'll become present very soon.

Kate: So we're just going to wait.

Doctor: No we're going to stop the war. I can't have people fighting when the world is in danger.

Jack: Well let's go then. (Loads gun.)

Doctor: Allons-y! (Stepping outside.)

Commander Stom: This war is useless. What is the point of fighting if no-one is dying.

Doctor: Well, there's always one thing you can do.

Dalek Kaiy: What is that?

Doctor: You could stop fighting.

Dalek Kaiy: That is not an option. We must remain superior. And by remaining superior. All inferior species must be exterminated!

Doctor: Then what are you going to do? You can't destroy them. They're too strong.

Dalek Kaiy: Protect the Dalek Emperor! Protect!

Commander Stom: You are weak warriors. You run from death.

Dalek Saal: Incorrect.

Davros: My children return. We must reactivate the supreme plan.

Doctor: The supreme plan.

Kate: Are they still going on that?

Doctor: Obviously or they wouldn't have reactivated it.

Lauren: Wait, how are we hearing this?

Doctor: Well, I left a little microphone in the Crucible when we last left. What I don't understand is how they haven't noticed it yet.

Davros: Activate the Reality Bomb.

Doctor: Oh, come on! They said they didn't do that! Not only are those things getting better at fighting they seem to be better at lying too.

Davros: These earths will be destroyed!

Doctor: And now he's ganging up on Parallel Earth as well. Come on. We've got to stop him.

Kate: We're going back?

Doctor: We're going back. Allons-y. (About to step into TARDIS.)

Commander Stom: Doctor, you will report information on the Reality Bomb.

Doctor: No he won't.

Commander Stom: Yes he will.

Doctor: Yes he will.

Commander Stom: No he won't.

Doctor: Ha! Goodbye! (Jumps into TARDIS and gets to work. Everyone follows.)

Kate: So what happens now?

Doctor: We visit the crucible.

Kate: I know that. Then what?

Doctor: We stop the Daleks.

Kate: That's all very well, but they have a whole army. It's just us 5.

Doctor: But we have me. If I can't save the world, then I can try. I need your help.

Kate: Ok, what do you need me to do?

(Inside Crucible.)

Davros: Is the Reality Bomb primed?

Supreme Dalek: Affirmative.

Davros: Excellent. This is how I will take my revenge. This is the destruction of reality itself!

Doctor: There's where I'll stop you. (Walks out of the shadows.)

Davros: Doctor. Have you come to observe my ultimate victory?

Doctor: Actually I'm here to stop you.

Davros: That is not possible.

Doctor: Probably not but one thing I do have to ask. Why are you ganging up on earth?

Davros: You and your human friends live here. We downsize the Reality Bomb to just destroy earth, then we move to full scale. Wiping out the universe with no Doctor to stop us. But as I said it is impossible for you to stop us.

Doctor: But I think it is. See what you don't understand, is that I'm the Doctor, and when I'm around nothing's impossible. Just highly unlikely.

Davros: Then it is highly unlikely that you will be able to save your friends.

Doctor: Brilliant, because basically, my life's highly unlikely.

Davros: We have 500,000 Daleks. What do you have that will destroy us?

Doctor: Well let's see. We've got 7 and a half billion humans, a man who can never die, one big fat Time Lord mind and, oh I forgot. This. (Pulls out sonic screwdriver.)

Davros: That cannot kill a fly.

Doctor: That's how I like it. But it's good at messing with stuff. (Points sonic screwdriver at machine sitting beside him.)

Voice: Biological codes 1 and 5 as target.

Doctor: What? That was the second option?

Davros: What has happened?

Doctor: I changed the Reality Bomb so it destroys only the Daleks and the Sontarans. That's the second option? There's got be more! (Points sonic screwdriver at machine again.)

Voice: Total Reality Bomb.

Doctor: What? There are only two options!

Kate: I'm not understanding this.

Doctor: For something as large scale as the Reality Bomb there are usually at least 4 options in the case of a malfunction, since when is there only two options?

Davros: The reality bomb does not malfunction.

Doctor: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I warned you. You did this. (Points sonic screwdriver at machine again.)

Voice: Biological codes 1 and 5 as target.

Davros: Is this the destiny of the Doctor? Wiping out entire races of creatures for his enjoyment.

Doctor: Well, not for enjoyment. But, there's no other way. I'm sorry, but you did this. You created those things to do evil. But you'll survive. Mark that as a lesson to create the Daleks differently.

Davros: I can't. They are of my cells.

Doctor: But your code is different. You have to survive.

Davros: It isn't.

Doctor: Since when?

Davros: Since it was easier doing it this way. We had limited time and we needed you out of the picture.

Doctor: What? That's ridiculous!

Davros: And now I will be destroyed by the Doctor, how inappropriate.

Doctor: Surely there's some way you can survive.

Supreme Dalek: Activation in 10 rels. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

Davros: There isn't. I hope you enjoyed this Time Lord, I hope you enjoy the future without us.

Dalek Kaiy: It is beginning! Exterminate! (Shoots the Doctor.)

Doctor: That's three. (In pain.)

Kate: Doctor! What's happening?

Doctor: They're vaporising. Get me into the TARDIS.

Kate: You're dying again. What are you going to do?

Doctor: The hand, bring it to me!

Kate: Ok, anything else?

Doctor: No, just go.

Kate: Ok. (Runs off.)

Davros: You were right.

Doctor: Of course I was, I'm the Doctor.

Kate: Here you go Doctor. (Handing him the hand.)

Doctor: I suggest you step back.

Kate: Ok.

Davros: What do you suppose I do now? You've destroyed my master kind, and you have destroyed our enemy.

Doctor: Move away, Davros. That's all I have to say.

Davros: If that is all then, then there's one last thing I'd like to say.

Doctor: What's that?

Davros: No matter what happens, you've failed. You've broken your standards and failed.

Doctor: What happens next then? You've got no where to go.

Davros: Emergency Temporal Shift (Vanishes.)

Doctor: I didn't know he could do that. (Starts regenerating.)

(In TARDIS.)

Lauren: How do you know the Doctor anyway?

Jack: Old friend from the 21st century.

Matt: Awesome.

Doctor: (Rushing in, Kate following and starts working away.) Right let's go.

Matt: Where are they?

Doctor: Dead, well most of them anyway. Davros is somewhere else.

Matt: You mean you don't know where he is?

Doctor: Well it's hard to tell from an Emergency Temporal Shift. How'd he do that anyway?

Jack: Who knows.

Doctor: Oh! Dalek Caan.

Jack: What about him?

Doctor: He didn't need it anymore. So he gave it to Davros.

Jack: What?

Doctor: Emergency Temporal Shift capabilities.

Jack: So that's it then. When Davros finally reconstructs the empire we come back to fight.

Doctor: Yep. (Pause.) Well, we're in Cardiff. (Steps out.)

Jack: Well, Doctor, I guess it's goodbye. Say hello to me in the 21st century.

Doctor: I will.

Lauren: Goodbye, don't go too mad travelling with him. (Hugging Kate.)

Kate: I'll try not to.

Matt: Well, Doctor, it's been a pleasure.

Doctor: It's been fun, though.

Matt: Do you live your whole life like that?

Doctor: Yeah, usually.

Jack: Well, we better be off then. Torchwood needs running. Doctor, Kate. (Salutes them.)

Doctor: (Two fingers salutes back.) I'll see you back 2000 years then.

Jack: Yeah. (Walks off. Matt and Lauren follow.)

Kate: Well, where and when now? (Doctor looks sad.) What's wrong?

Doctor: I destroyed a whole civilisation. And a battalion of another one. That's something I never do on purpose.

Kate: It wasn't on purpose. You saved the world.

Doctor: But saving the world can involve not destroying everything in the process

Kate: Just forget about it.

Doctor: I can't.

Kate: Well why don't we just go someplace and sometime and take a break or something. You never know, you might find something that takes your mind off it.

Doctor: You're right. Let's go. (Steps back inside the TARDIS.)

Kate: So where to?

Doctor: Oh, do I have a big surprise for you. How about Barcelona? I mean the planet Barcelona not the Earth city. Fantastic place Barcelona. You want to visit Barcelona?

Kate: Nah.

Doctor: Oh, why not?

Kate: I don't want where we're going to remind me of earth.

Doctor: But Barcelona's fantastic!

Kate: Well, tell me about it then.

Doctor: A place where dogs have no noses. It's great.

Kate: Still no.

Doctor: Fair enough. Raxacoricofallapatorius?

Kate: What?

Doctor: Raxacoricofallapatorius.

Kate: Nah.

Doctor: Um… Oo. I know! (Pulls a lever. The TARDIS lurches forward as the Doctor and Kate hold onto the centre console.)

Kate: Where are we going?

Doctor: Wait and see.

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
